Dean, tómame de la mano
by Joe'swaffles
Summary: Destiel AU. Los hermanos de Castiel disfrutan de la inocencia de su hermano, y ese es el porque él y su mejor amigo Dean van camino a la farmacia a comprar condones. Basada en un hecho de la vida real de mi mejor amiga.


**Hola a todos, de nuevo yo con otra pequeña y ridícula historia, como siempre, dedicada a mi mejor amiga Paula, aunque debo mencionar que esto nació por un acontecimiento similar que ella vivió y me dio bastante risa.**

 **Con respecto a la historia, creo importante mencionarles que al ser AU mi Dean tiene a penas 15 años y Sammy y Cas tiene 13. Estudian en la secundaria y son algo inocentes aún, no es Destiel como tal, es un pre-Destiel o algo así. Espero les guste, ya que casi todo lo que escribo es porque quiero, porque me encanta y porque quiero cooperar poquito con los fics que existen en español.**

* * *

 **Dean, tomame de la mano.**

El famoso final de grado transcurre peor de lo que Dean había imaginado, pues su amigo, Benny, se enfermó y tiene más de una semana sin asistir a la escuela, dejándole solo en todas las clases, ingeniándosela sin el para acreditar las materias por ambos, porque son amigos.

Por lo menos la clase de historia termino diez minutos antes y ese es él porque esta recargado en la pared frente al aula 65, esperando a que su hermano Sam y su vecino y mejor amigo, Cas, salieran para ir a casa.

Sonó la campana y los pasillos se llenaron de jóvenes estudiantes que, como él, desesperados por salir de ahí caminan a toda prisa. Primero salió Sam, pero iba hablando con una chica que Dean supuso era la famosa Amelia, así que, ni siquiera lo saludo y espero a que saliera su tímido amigo de cabello negro y ojos de color azul imposible, este salió hasta el final.

-Hola Dean.- Le saludo Cas como siempre (Y que no bromeaba con "como siempre")

-Hey Cas.- Respondió el Rubio.- Es hora de irnos.-

-Dean espera.- Le detuvo el pelinegro acercándose a él, invadiendo como siempre, su espacio personal.

-Mi hermano- Bajo la voz notoriamente nervioso.- Gabriel, él… Me pidió que pasara a comprarle algo a la farmacia.-

Dean no entiende él porque su amigo está nervioso, pero decide pasarlo por alto

-Está bien Cas, ni siquiera nos desviaríamos de la ruta, el súper queda de paso.-

-Lo sé, es solo que no quiero ir solo.-

Entonces todo calza en la cabeza de Dean e imagina lo que Gabriel le pidió a Cas y porque este esta tan nervioso. No atino nada más que a sonreírle y comenzar a caminar, durante el trayecto a Dean le vino el recuerdo del Halloween de hace tres años, donde él y Sam se disfrazaron de cazadores y Cas de John Constantine. Cuando pasaron por el a su casa, sus hermanos mayores, Luci y Gabriel, lo fastidiaban tomándole fotos a todo momento, cuando salieron comenzaron a gritarle comentarios de mamá _como "no llegues tarde" "ve con cuidado" "no olvides tu inhalador" y "no hables con extraños"_.

Una vez lejos dela casa de Cas, Dean exploto en risas y recuerda haberle dicho que era un bebé con gabardina, Cas se ofendió y se hizo más hacia con Sam pero ponto volvió con él, porque Cas vivía en su trasero y eso era algo que a Dean no le molestaba.

Llegaron al súper y Cas quiso pasar primero a los refrigeradores por nata de chocolate, Dean tomo una rebanada de pay para después acercarse a la farmacia y cumplir el cometido.

-Dean no puedo hacer esto-le dijo su amigo nervioso-Ni si quiera son para mí.-

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las cajas, murmurando que el estúpido de su hermano "noseque"… Dean lo alcanzo y lo detuvo.

-Tienes que hacer esto Cas, no es nada de otro mundo, además, algún día tendrás que comprar para ti y yo no vendré a comprarlos- las mejillas de su mejor amigo se enrojecieron y Dean intento arreglar el comentario – Ni yo, ni Gabe, ni Sam, tienes que hacerlo tú.

Cas no dijo nada más y regreso a toda prisa a la farmacia, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar con la señora mayor que atiende se dio la vuelta.

-Tómame de la mano Dean.-

Quiso reír pero noto que Cas habla en serio y que está a punto de darle un colapso nervioso también, así que acepto y tomo su mano, pero Cas no bajo sus manos y caminaron al mostrador.

-me da unos condones, por favor.- Dijo alzando más sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué marca prefieres?- Pregunto la señora entre divertida y asustada.

Cas miro a Dean pidiéndole auxilio y tenía que ayudarle, era su amigo, además de que Cas podría pedirle a luna y Dean se la traería.

-Prudence, por favor.- Pidió y esta vez la mujer los miro raro y Dean solo sabía de condones por las charlas de planificación familiar que le dieron en la secundaria y que a Cas y a su hermano aún no.

Pagaron y salieron de ahí, pero ninguno se soltó las manos hasta llegar a casa del pelinegro, Cuando Dean llego a su casa exploto de la risa y juro no olvidar esto jamás.


End file.
